The background of the embodiments of the in-ground storm shelter comprises construction and use of in-ground storm shelters. In areas with propensity for tornados, for example in the central part of the country, the plain states, the mid-west, and also in Florida, it is customary to have some form of storm shelter in which the occupants of commercial and residential buildings can seek refuge in the event of a tornado. The safest type of storm shelter is a so-called in-ground storm shelter. These storm shelters are placed below ground grade and typically afford the most significant level of protection for the occupants of the storm shelter.
The prior art related to in-ground storm shelters have had a number of deficiencies. The limitations include without limitation the operation of the door that allows ingress and egress from the storm shelter. In particular some of the doors are particularly heavy and difficult to open. It is evident that it is important for the storm shelter door to remain securely closed in the event of a tornado so that the occupants of the storm shelter are afforded the maximum level of safety. The maximum level of safety is due both to the possibility of occupants of the storm shelter being drawn out of the storm shelter due to the high winds of the tornado as well as debris making its way into the storm shelter. Therefore it is very important for any door to be securely closed as the occupants of the storm shelter require.